


Free?

by PausedMinx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, for interpretation, not much backstory, ralph is scared, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PausedMinx/pseuds/PausedMinx
Summary: This is through Ralph’s perspective. Ralph doesn’t have his knife, he’s scared and he doesn’t exactly have full knowledge or remember much of where he is and why he was brought here. – Reader, whom is a human, tries to calm him.You can take this however you want. I didn’t plan this with an exact backstory to it.





	Free?

Lip wobbling, he managed to force a shaky breath through his lips. His hands were uncontrollably trembling as he gripped onto the soft fabric he was sitting on, legs swung over the edge of the bed to stand still. Reverberating strain and tension quickly boiling up to his chest, feeling as if someone took their sweet and slow time in driving a blunt weapon into his thirium pump. It made it hard to breathe. His second gasp for air was shakier and more muted in comparison to the first.

Visibly, there was only an unfocused and dim blur, like a human smeared their disgusting, grimy fingerprints into the lenses of his only working eye, though that was not the case. Tears bubbled over, overturning onto his cheeks and collecting at the bottom of his chin.

He clasped both his hands together on his lap, blinking away the tears to notice the approaching form of a human, unable to gather his surroundings so quickly and quickly slipping to try to curl up on the bed, kicking the sheets over himself. “R-Ralph does not want visitors! He wants to be left alone!” For a second, his voice struggled to cooperate, straining to speak and letting out a small crack of a start of sentence, his voice quiet at first and then loud at second.

“Hey.” He felt a dip in the bed, close to him. He just scooted back so his back pressed against the headboard, eventually peeking as much as he could from the sheets.

Ralph winced at first sight of you, barely slipping a gaze at your form before trying to hide his face back under the sheets. “I’m not going to hurt you.” You said in a gentle tone. He didn’t believe it.

“I won’t touch you unless you tell me it’s okay.” You added on, though it took minutes before he peeked his face back at you. His eyes traveled to stare at the floor, as if it was a much more interesting subject to gaze over.

“Ralph… he–he wants to know,” He started, furrowing his eyebrows and tightening his grip. “Who are you?” Ralph doesn’t look up, focused on staring at the ground.

You softly told him your name, giving him as much as a relaxed and calmed approach as you could. He started off with another question. “Why is Ralph here?” His gaze wavered a little, only to sneak a mere glance at you and then stare straight back at the ground. “You’re here because the androids are freed, and you are injured. I saw visible wounds on your face and I wanted to take care of that.”

He immediately sat up, his eyes widened. He stared directly at you, astonished and as if he wasn’t scared to look at you before “We’re…free?”

You nodded softly.

“You’re free.”


End file.
